Only You
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto gets invited to be a model for the Icha Icha chain. Sure that place has a perverted reputation, but it can't be that bad, right? ...too bad Naruto looks like such an adorable uke! PWP, yaoi, EXTREME OOCness - In the form of mega perv Sasuke!


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, and sexual intercourse.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Only You**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Naruto shifted his bag to his other hand impatiently. The shoes were expensive and heavy, but damn they looked good!

He continued down the mall, passing the ridiculous display of a giant pair of silver balls, one stacked on the other. Rolling his eyes, Naruto continued down the street-mall, eyes gliding over the many stores, buskers and other shoppers.

"Excuse me!"

Naruto stopped, looking around. To his left a tall, grey haired man was hurrying towards him, a smile on his pale face. His visible eye was curved in a smile, the other concealed by an eye patch.

"Me?" Naruto asked, confused.

The man nodded, stopping next to him. "Yes! You," he said, nodding. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Um…" Naruto looked the man over again. "Hi, do I know you?"

"No," Kakashi replied immediately. He looked Naruto over again before his eye crinkled gleefully. Naruto got the impression that the man was trying not to burst out into a happy dance.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suddenly. He hoped like hell this guy wasn't one of the perverts he usually attracted. They flocked to him with his large, bright blue eyes, slender, girlishly slim body and golden halo of hair. Three whisker marks on each cheek gave him an almost animalistic beauty.

"My name's Naruto," he said slowly. "Uzumaki Naruto, can I help you with something?"

"Have you ever considered modelling?" Kakashi asked, smiling down at Naruto. Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"No," Naruto said slowly. Kakashi's smile grew. He led Naruto to a nearby bench where they sat.

"I'm a talent agent," Kakashi informed him, pulling a business card out of his pocket along with a pen. "For the Icha Icha Chain." Naruto nodded. He knew about the Icha Icha Chain of gay books/movies. "You have the perfect look for the cover of our new book!" Kakashi gushed. "In fact, you have the perfect look for Icha Icha in general!"

"I-I'm not sure," Naruto mumbled. Icha Icha didn't have the best reputation. When does porn ever have a good reputation?

As if reading his thoughts, Kakashi laughed suddenly. "Don't worry," he reassured Naruto. "It's not porn." Naruto sighed in relief. Kakashi nodded slightly. "You see, we can't put nudity on the cover of the book," he explained. "We need it to be clean if we want it sold in book shops."

"I see," Naruto mumbled understandingly. Kakashi nodded.

"So," Kakashi said, focusing on Naruto. "Are you interested?"

Naruto thought for a moment. When would he ever get another chance like this?

"I guess," Naruto said slowly. "Sure…"

"Excellent!" Kakashi said, scribbling something on the back of the card. "Here."

Naruto took the offered card, staring down at it. "The details are on the back," Kakashi informed him cheerfully. "I hope to see you then!"

Naruto looked up from the card to find Kakashi was gone. Blinking, he turned the card over to see a time, date and location. Shrugging, Naruto pocketed it. "Might as well go," he mumbled. "It can't be that bad…"

How wrong he was…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Naruto stared up at the huge building, excitement running through his veins. He was prepared to show Kiba up. When he heard about Naruto's modelling gig, he had said the only reason they would want Naruto on the front of a book was if it was titled 'Beauty and the Beast'. Naturally, Naruto had beaten the shit out of him, or tried to. Naruto hated being small and girly.

Shaking off his thoughts, Naruto entered the building. He glanced around the expensive looking place, eyes tracing the orange and pink (a horrendous combination, coming from the man who loved orange) decorations before resting on the front desk. He hurried over to it, pointedly ignoring the water feature of two men, their bodies entwined.

"H-Hi!" he stuttered as he reached the desk. The black haired woman looked up, smiling sweetly. She looked Naruto over once before her smile grew.

"You must be Naruto!" she guessed. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Kakashi was right! You are perfect for it! You're going to look great together!"

"Who?" Naruto asked, confused. The woman just waved his question away.

"My name's Shizune," she said. "You want the sixteenth floor."

Naruto nodded, thanking her and turning to survey the lobby again. He spotted the elevator, the doors glistening like mirrors, and hurried over. Another man was waiting there, tapping his foot impatiently.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he looked the dark-haired man over. His pale skin was unblemished, his black, bottomless eyes smouldered, and his dark, black-blue hair framed his flawless features perfectly.

'_He has to be a model…_' Naruto thought, as his eyes looked the man over, via the elevator doors.

The doors slid open and the man entered. Naruto hurried in after him, feeling clumsy and awkward after watching the man's graceful glide. The man lifted a large pale hand to press the button for the sixteenth floor. Naruto shuffled awkwardly.

"What floor?"

The bored, cold voice was like velvet to Naruto's ears. "S-sixteenth!" Naruto stuttered.

"Hn."

Naruto blinked, not even sure if that was a real word. Naruto chose to ignore it, shuffling again.

As the elevator climbed slowly, Naruto felt eyes on him. He looked over at the other man, and found him staring at him. A blush raced up his cheeks. "Wh-what are you staring at?" Naruto demanded, nervous at having the beautiful man's attention. The man smirked, sending shivers through Naruto.

"You must be Naruto," he murmured, the name a dark caress. Naruto turned to face him, eyes wide.

"H-How do you know who I am?" he squeaked. The man's smirk grew.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke," he purred. "I'll be in the shoot with you today."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. Maybe this guy could help him with his nerves!

"Do you know what the shoot's about?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well?" Naruto prompted irritably. He wasn't patient.

"Oh no," Sasuke said silkily. "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

Naruto glared at the man. "Damn it, teme!" he shouted. "Tell me what the damn shoot is!"

Rather than getting angry, Sasuke stepped forward, his eyes glinting. "Mmm… you look cute when you're angry," he murmured. "Do you get like that during sex?"

Naruto's already wide eyes grew even wider. His heart thumped faster and his mouth dropped open. "Pervert!" Naruto screamed, stepping back until he hit the wall of the elevator. "Pervert!" Naruto's bright blue eyes darted to the numbers on top of the door. They were only on the tenth floor.

Sasuke stepped forward, the movement drawing Naruto's eyes in time to see the man lick his lips. "Are you single, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in his silky voice. "Or will I have to deal with an angry boyfriend after I steal you? Let me tell you now, you'll be worth it…"

"Ahh!" Naruto cried. "Stop being perverted!"

"I will," Sasuke murmured, "when you answer my questions."

Naruto felt like screaming. Who the hell did this pervert think he was? Maybe if Naruto answered his damn questions he'd go away. "I'm single," Naruto growled. "I'm not telling you anything about how I am during sex, and I am _not _interested in you!"

"Mmm, it's good that you're single," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's other answers. "Angry boyfriends are so annoying to deal with. I'd hate to have to get rid of one after I fuck your brains out."

Naruto lost it.

"You will _not _be fucking my brains out!"

A cough brought Naruto's attention back to the world around him. He looked up to find the elevator doors open and a bunch of people staring at him.

Kakashi was there, smiling as always. Next to him was a well-endowed blonde woman who was watching them with mild amusement. On Kakashi's other side was a tall, white haired man with red tattoos running down his cheeks. He was laughing loudly.

"Oh man!" the white haired man howled. "I like him already!"

"So Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully. "You've met Sasuke I see?"

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke sauntered out of the elevator, grabbing Naruto's ass and squeezing it. Naruto shrieked, leaping up in the air. Sasuke calmly moved to stand with Jiraiya, as Naruto turned scarlet, dashing out of the elevator.

"Teme!" he shouted. "Pervert!"

"Oh he's perfect," the blonde woman said, nodding. "Especially when he blushes like that. Sasuke, make him do that more often!"

Naruto's eyes widened, horrified, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

The elevator doors slid shut behind him, barring his escape.

"Naruto," Kakashi began, striding forward to stand with him, "the woman there is Tsunade. She'll be your photographer today. The man is Jiraiya and he's the owner of Icha Icha. He didn't believe me when I told him about you, so here he is!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade butted in. "Can you blush on cue?"

"N-No!" Naruto replied, looking around. Who the hell can blush on cue?

"Damn," Tsunade muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry, Tsunade," he said silkily. "I'll get my cute, little blond to blush all you want so long as you give me use of your office after the shoot."

"Your _what_?" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade nodded. "Deal!" she said holding out a hand. Sasuke shook it, ignoring Naruto's shouts.

Jiraiya swept forward, cutting off the arguments, smiling at Naruto. "Boy!" he said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "I want to sign you as a permanent model!"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I don't know…"

"I won't take no for an answer!" Jiraiya declared. Naruto looked sceptical. Sure his old job sucked, but Icha Icha was full of perverts. "I'll throw in your own office! Even Sasuke doesn't have one of those!"

Smirking at the brooding raven, Naruto grinned. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

"Excellent!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You and Sasuke are perfectly matched!" Jiraiya released Naruto, hurrying over to talk to Kakashi.

Naruto watched him go with wide eyes. "What?" he choked out. Arms slinked around his waist, pulling him against a firm body.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together," Sasuke purred softly into Naruto's ear. "Good. I don't want you modelling with anyone else."

Naruto whirled in Sasuke's arms, glaring up at him. "No!" he snapped. "We _won't _be spending more time together!"

Sasuke released Naruto out of fear of his wrath. He looked over at their amused audience. "Isn't he cute when angry?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Oh yes!" she said, whipping out a notebook and scribbling in it. Jiraiya looked over her shoulder.

"The character he's portraying is feisty," Jiraiya reminded her. "Use the anger."

"I know, you old perv," she muttered. "This isn't my first shoot."

"It is with Naruto!" Jiraiya replied.

As they bickered, Kakashi stepped forward. "Your new boyfriend is delightful, Sasuke," Kakashi said calmly. "Didn't I choose well?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Naruto shouted. "He's a pervert! I've known him for barely half an hour!"

"Isn't he cute?" Sasuke asked. "The way he thinks he has a choice."

Jiraiya turned from the angry Tsunade, supporting a lump on his head. "Bitch," he muttered. "Sasuke! Go get ready!" Sasuke sighed and nodded. Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Naruto, go with Hinata," he said, gesturing to a dark haired, pale eyed girl who had arrived unnoticed. "She'll help you get ready."

Naruto nodded, thankful to be getting away from Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed his ass again before leaving, smirking at Naruto's squeak. If the damn blond didn't want the attention, he shouldn't look so damn gorgeous! Oh well, too late now. Sasuke had set his sights on Naruto and an Uchiha always gets what an Uchiha wants.

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted after the retreating model.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto turned back to the stuttering girl. "C-Can you follow me?" she asked shyly.

Naruto grinned at her. "Sure!" he said, glad to find someone non-perverted. As Hinata led Naruto away, Naruto couldn't help but look over his shoulder for Sasuke.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"I'm not wearing that!"

"P-Please, Naruto?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. "No way in hell!"

"P-Please?"

"No!"

"P-Please!" Hinata cried. "I-If you d-don't, J-Jiraiya will b-blame m-me and I-I might g-get fired a-and I w-will have n-no where t-to go and I-I'll have t-to live on the s-streets an-"

"Ahh!" Naruto cried. "Don't say that! I'll wear it! I'll wear it!"

Naruto snatched up the outfit, dashing into the changing cubicle. A bunch of curses and the occasional crash sounded from within.

Hinata smiled softly. The poor blond was so gullible.

Five minutes later the noises stopped.

"Naruto?" Hinata called. "A-Are you o-okay?"

"Define okay…"

"Do the c-clothes fit?" Hinata asked concernedly.

"The pants are a bit tight."

"Th-They're supposed to be tight," Hinata told him. "C-Can you c-come out?"

"NO!"

"P-Please?" Hinata asked, looking the beige door over. A groan was her answer.

The door creaked open slowly, and blue eyes peeked out. Naruto pushed the door open the rest of the way. He shuffled out, tugging at his tight, brown pants. His top was loose and open, exposing his chest, in a villager style look.

"It l-looks lovely!" Hinata promised.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's tight," he mumbled.

"It'll b-be fine," Hinata said. "N-Now, your h-hair…"

"NO!"

"N-No?"

"No! The hair stays as it is!"

"F-Fine…"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sasuke was shamelessly raping Naruto with his eyes. Those damn pants hugged his ass perfectly; his exposed chest was just right for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

"Stop staring, teme!" Naruto shouted. He blushed lightly, looking to the side. He hated to admit it but he didn't mind Sasuke's attention.

"How can I?" Sasuke purred. "Mmm… you're just asking me to jump you, aren't you?"

"Teme!" Naruto screeched. "Stop being such a perv-"

Naruto cut himself off, staring at the raven. Sasuke was dressed entirely in black, a dark cape wrapped around him, concealing his black shirt and pants almost completely. The whole thing emphasized Sasuke's pale skin, dark haired look perfectly.

Sasuke's lips curved into a smile, and he stepped forward to comment on Naruto's staring.

"You look great!" Jiraiya gushed as he rushed over. "You have the fangs, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reveal fake fangs attached to his teeth. Naruto shivered lightly as Jiraiya inspected them. Sasuke brought up his tongue to run over one of them. Naruto shivered again, imagining that tongue running up his neck to his lips before diving into his mouth and tasting everything, swirling around… bringing his delicious taste with it… poking it everywhere… playing with Naruto's tongue…

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke to Jiraiya, who was watching him with mild amusement. Naruto turned scarlet, looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke was smirking widely back at him.

"Um…" Naruto shuffled. "Yeah?"

"Let's go," Jiraiya said before heading down a hall. Naruto scrambled after him, ignoring Sasuke's hand brushing against his.

Jiraiya led them to a door, opening it. They filed into the dark room, Naruto's eyes widening as he looked over the gothic settings. There were a number of different settings in the large room, ranging from a castle balcony to a large gnarly tree.

Tsunade hovered over the tree, fixing up the string of lights on the tree.

The door slammed behind Naruto with an ominous bang and he gulped. Sasuke slid closer to Naruto, intent on molestation.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted. "First position!"

Naruto's eyes grew impossibly wide. "_F-First_ position?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Naruto felt like screaming. It was two hours into the shoot and they were nowhere near done. So far all the pictures were simply Naruto on his own at the tree, or Sasuke on his own at the castle. Apparently they weren't just looking for a book cover, but posters for advertising, the back cover, inside the covers, a bunch in the middle of the book…

"Alright!" Tsunade shouted. "Done!"

Naruto sighed in relief, hopping down from the tree. He stretched happily.

"Bring Sasuke in!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto froze mid-stretch. Tsunade smiled at him. "Now we're getting the two of you together." Sasuke sauntered onto the set, smirking. Naruto took a step back. "Naruto!" Tsunade called. "Under the tree! Pretend to be asleep!"

Naruto sighed, crossing to the tree and sitting down against the tree's trunk. He leaned against it, closing his eyes. Hands arranged his limbs around until he was sprawled out under the tree.

Sasuke licked his lips, as he looked the blond over. Damn Tsunade! She was doing it on purpose!

"Up the tree, Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted. Sasuke grumbled to himself as he climbed the branches. "I want you to look down at Naruto as if you want to desperately ravish him there, no matter if there is an audience or not – the way you've been looking at Naruto all day, basically."

Naruto felt his face enflame.

"No blushing, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. "Not yet!"

Naruto fought down the blush, trying to relax as Tsunade shouted out orders to Sasuke. Naruto had no idea where he was at times, but he could feel his breath on him occasionally.

"Alright!" Tsunade shouted. "Pick him up! Naruto, hold still!"

Sasuke scooped Naruto up, holding him bridal style and making sure his head was tilted back, exposing his neck. Sasuke gazed down at the exposed flesh hungrily.

_Click!_

"Okay," Tsunade shouted, "let's change set!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Naruto stared at the large, four-poster bed with its black silk sheets. "No," he croaked. "No way in hell!"

"Get on the bed!" Tsunade snapped.

"Shut up, hag!" Naruto snapped. "I'm not getting on!"

"Don't call me that, brat!" Tsunade growled. "And get on the bed or I'll turn it into a nude shoot!"

Naruto groaned but clambered onto the bed anyway. Sasuke climbed on the other side eagerly. Tsunade herself rushed forward, arranging Naruto in a splayed out position. She tilted his head to the side, facing where she would be standing, stretching his head to expose his neck.

"Alright, Sasuke," she said, nodding in satisfaction. "Naruto, keep your eyes closed."

Naruto kept his eyes shut as Sasuke crawled over him.

_Click!_

Tsunade began to snap pictures as Sasuke leaned in to nuzzle Naruto's neck.

"Wake up, Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes, blinking in shock at how close Sasuke actually was.

_Click!_

"Perfect! You got the expression just right, Naruto! Now! Tilt your head back again."

Naruto did, blushing slightly as Sasuke leaned in again his breath hitting the tan column.

Before Sasuke could sample the skin, Tsunade called out again. "Alright boys, shirts off!"

Sasuke's cape flew off in an instant. As it whirled through the air Tsunade clicked a picture. As Naruto stared at him in shock Sasuke removed his black shirt. As soon as the shirt was gone Naruto's eyes latched onto the exposed skin. Sasuke smirked before reaching down to tug Naruto's top off himself.

_Click!_

Naruto allowed him to, breathless as Sasuke's fingers grazed his skin.

_Click!_

Snapping out of it, Naruto shook his head slightly. "Don't touch me, teme!" he shouted.

_Click!_

"Great!" Tsunade cried. "Now Sasuke, look reprimanded!"

Sasuke looked down, his bags covering his eyes. He made such a pitiful picture that Naruto felt his glare fading.

_Click!_

"Perfect!" Tsunade declared. "Now, Naruto, bring up that blush while Sasuke kisses your neck."

"_WHAT!?_"

"Nude shoot!"

"Fine! Hag!"

Naruto threw back his head again, blushing in humiliation and pouting slightly.

As Tsunade began to snap pictures, Sasuke lowered his lips slowly to Naruto's neck. Naruto's pulse sped up as Sasuke neared him, thumping almost painfully. As Sasuke's lips hit skin Naruto's breath abandoned his body in a soft sigh. Sasuke eased his lips gently over the skin planting soft kisses that made Naruto want to sigh and smile.

Sasuke peeked his tongue out to taste Naruto's skin for himself. As Tsunade snapped pictures he slowly switched from gentle kisses to soft sucking.

Naruto tried desperately to hold still. It felt so good he was barely holding himself back from moaning and writhing.

Once Sasuke got a taste of Naruto, he closed his eyes, increasing the pressure. He moved around, biting and sucking happily, marking Naruto's neck enthusiastically.

Naruto growled softly, a warning to Sasuke to back off.

"Fully nude!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto let out a soft groan and allowed Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke continued to ravish his neck, invoking small, delicious moans and mewls from Naruto, which were flying straight to Sasuke's groin. He attacked a fresh spot and was rewarded with a louder moan. Raising his eyebrows, Sasuke continued to attack the one spot, ravishing it thoroughly.

Naruto moaned loudly, arching up into Sasuke. He was beyond repressing it; his mind was gone in the lust. All the blood seemed to rush out of his face, heading down for his groin. Naruto didn't even notice himself harden.

Sasuke smirked against the abused skin, soothing it with his tongue. Naruto mewled in response, bucking his hips up into Sasuke and bringing their arousals together in a clash of moans. Naruto gripped the sheets, bucking more.

"Whoa…"

Naruto froze, Tsunade's voice cutting through the lust. He turned scarlet before pushing Sasuke off of him and scrambling off the bed. "We're done!" he snapped as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, still on the bed. "You sure you don't want to continue to more 'fun' activities?" he purred. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself, how about we move on?"

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked, turning to face him.

Tsunade dashed forward. "One more picture!" she declared. "Just one!"

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "Fine," he muttered, "o_ne._"

"Alright Sasuke," Tsunade said, turning to him, "you know what to do."

Sasuke was off the bed in an instant, spinning Naruto to face him in his arms. Naruto squeaked before glaring up at him. Before Naruto could question it, Sasuke tilted him back, throwing his head upside down. Sasuke lowered his lips to the hickey-covered neck, leaving his fangs poised above the skin as he looked up at the camera.

"Naruto!" Tsunade commanded. "Eyes on the camera!"

Naruto focused his blue eyes on the camera, feeling awkwardly comfortable with Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist.

Tsunade snapped a bunch of pictures before lowering the camera. "We're done," she informed them. "You can go now."

Naruto straightened in Sasuke's arms, looking up at the smirking model. Sasuke dropped his lips slowly, intent on capturing Naruto's. Naruto let out a squeak, tearing out of Sasuke's grip and fleeing from the room. Sasuke watched him go with mild amusement before turning to Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't look up from the camera, simply tossed him a set of keys. "Don't make too much of a mess," she commanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore her in favour of hurrying after Naruto.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Naruto stuck his head out of the cubicle, looking around.

No one.

Hurrying out, he left the costume behind in a crumpled heap on the floor. He patted his jeans happily glad to be out of the tight pants and into something loose. His faded orange top received a frown, however, as the low neck revealed Sasuke's hickies.

Naruto reached the elevator, pressing the down button incessantly. His eyes fell on his reflection, namely his hickey-marred neck. His face enflamed as he remembered the other man's lips on his skin, his tongue darting out to taste him, the way Sasuke marked him so possessively.

All the blood seemed to drain from Naruto's face, heading south. Naruto shook his head, trying desperately to shake off the oncoming arousal.

The mirror doors slid open and Naruto took a step forward before freezing. Sasuke smirked at him from inside the elevator before reaching out and grabbing his hand. He yanked Naruto inside, pressing a button to make the doors slide shut.

In an instant, Naruto found himself pressed up against the wall of the elevator. Sasuke reached out and pressed a button before attaching himself to Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned loudly, his legs turning to jelly.

Naruto shook his head to clear the feeling, trying to shove Sasuke off of him. Sasuke sighed before pushing himself against Naruto harder. Naruto lost it. He dropped his head forward onto Sasuke's chest, tears filling his eyes.

"Wh-What do y-you w-want with m-me?" he stuttered, looking up. Sasuke stared down at him, shocked. Crystal tears flooded Naruto's blue eyes, one slipping out. Sasuke leaned in quickly, kissing the tear away.

"I want you," he murmured against the blond's cheek.

Naruto shook his head, throwing Sasuke off of him. "Y-You're n-not getting m-me," he mumbled. "T-This has h-happened b-before! I-I won't b-be used and t-tossed aside a-again!"

Sasuke growled lowly at the thought of someone doing that to his adorable blond. He stepped back, pulling Naruto securely into his arms. "I'm not going to just use you," Sasuke murmured softly. "I'm not going to toss you away. I want you over and over again; I know I'll never get sick of having you…"

Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's top, hitting him weakly with his fists. "I'm not a whore!" he cried. "I'm not just some quick fuck!"

"I don't want a whore," Sasuke growled. "I want you. Yes, I want to fuck you, but I also want to take care of you the morning after when you're aching, I want to make you breakfast in bed, I want to feed you, I want to shower with you, and I want to spend the day holding you tightly, making you feel protected and safe."

Naruto thumped his head on Sasuke's chest. "Damn you," he wailed. "Why are you so perverted one moment and so sweet the next?"

"It's just how I am," Sasuke replied, pulling Naruto against him tighter. "Can you accept that?"

Naruto looked up at him. The stupid model he had only known for one day, yet already felt like he'd known him for a lifetime. "You confuse me," Naruto whispered. "B-But I guess I can deal with that, but you have to make me ramen for lunch!"

The doors slid open as Sasuke wrinkled his nose. Ramen was _not _his favourite meal.

"We'll work out the details later," he said, scooping Naruto up in his arms and tossing him over one shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Naruto shrieked. "Put me down, teme!"

"We're going to a more… private place," Sasuke informed him. "And you'll be put down soon enough."

"Now!" Naruto shrieked as his face enflamed. "Put me down now!"

Sasuke ignored him, carrying Naruto to a row of offices. He stopped at one, fumbling with Tsunade's keys. A door opened up further down and Jiraiya stuck his head out. He rolled his eyes before vanishing back in.

"Attention people!" a voice boomed over an intercom. "Clear the thirty-fourth floor! Sasuke is about to get some, and I suspect we have a screamer on our hands!"

Naruto squeaked, trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's grasp so he could kill the white-haired man. Sasuke calmly held him tighter as he unlocked the door. He hurried in, shutting and locking it behind them. He then crossed the office, passed a desk and bookshelf, to a large, comfy-looking couch where he dropped Naruto gently.

"No!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm not doing anything now!"

Sasuke calmly climbed onto him, reaching down to take his hands. "Yes we are," he contradicted. "Jiraiya already announced it so we can't let him down."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke did what he had wanted to do all day. He kissed the blond, sealing his lips over Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened but Sasuke calmly slipped his tongue into the open mouth. Naruto's eyes glazed over before sliding shut as Sasuke swirled his tongue around, poking it into every crevice. Naruto moaned softly, forgetting his protests. Sasuke moaned in reply.

Naruto moaned loudly, arching up into him. Sasuke continued to ravish his mouth eagerly. When breathing became an issue, Sasuke pulled away, panting slightly. Naruto was panting more heavily as his hazy, blue eyes opened.

"Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke opened his own eyes, taking in the ravished blond.

"Naruto," he murmured, trailing his lips over Naruto's face. "If you let me, I promise I'll make you feel so good." Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's neck, trying to find new skin to mark – a difficult task. Naruto mewled softly as Sasuke eased his lips over the tan neck.

"Yes," he breathed. Sasuke froze, looking up at Naruto. "Yes, Sasuke, yes."

In a flurry of movement Naruto's shirt was tugged from his body. Sasuke removed his own while Naruto was still trying to understand what had happened. Naruto's eyes shifted to the exposed flesh in front of him and all thoughts left his mind. Sasuke smirked, leaning in to capture Naruto's lips again. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. He moaned against the raven's mouth as Sasuke's tongue slipped back inside.

Drifting down from Naruto's lips, Sasuke attacked his chest. He took one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking happily on it while his other hand busied itself with his other one. Naruto mewled softly before pulling Sasuke back up to mouth. Sasuke ravished his mouth happily.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned as he broke the kiss. "Y-You have no idea, _no idea, _what you do to me!"

Naruto bucked up into Sasuke, creating friction between their clothed members.

"Sh-Show me," he panted. "Show me, Sasuke!"

Growling, Sasuke tore at Naruto's pants, unbuttoning them before ripping them off. He quickly removed his own pants while Naruto leaned up to suck on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuffled his pants off awkwardly, not wanting to disturb Naruto.

Naruto allowed his hands to drift down to Sasuke's boxers, which he tugged at. Sasuke smirked down at the blond who was still attached to his neck before tugging them off. Naruto's eyes locked onto Sasuke's erection, lighting up.

"Sasuke," he murmured, reaching up to stroke Sasuke's member. "Oh God… I want you so bad."

Sasuke moaned, reaching for Naruto's boxers. He released Sasuke's member in order to pull them off. He kicked them to the side before returning his attention to Sasuke's member.

"Mmm…" Naruto licked his lips. "Sasuke, I can't wait to have that in me."

Sasuke moaned softly. Who knew Naruto could talk so dirty? Screw the anger fetish.

"Say more," Sasuke moaned. "Fuck! Please!"

"I want it in me," Naruto whispered. "God, it's so big… will it even fit? We'll make it fit – I want you to slam into me, filling me up all the way."

Sasuke shoved three fingers into Naruto's mouth. He sucked on them eagerly, coating them thoroughly. Sasuke pulled them out, pushing his legs open and lowering the first finger to his puckered entrance. Naruto nodded encouragingly.

As the first finger slid in Naruto arched up slightly. Sasuke bit his lip at the heat that clamped down on his finger. He swirled it around inside Naruto, lubricating him as much as possible.

As Sasuke prepared Naruto he watched his face. Naruto mewled loudly, moaning when Sasuke added another finger. When Sasuke had all three inside him, he slammed them around and listened to Naruto's mewls as he hit Naruto's prostate.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Oh, S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke had intended to play with him a little more but Naruto just _had _to shout his name. Sasuke tugged his fingers out before positioning himself at Naruto's entrance.

"You sure you want this?" he asked, looking up at the blond.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you don't fuck me right now," he growled, "I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke chuckled before leaning in to kiss Naruto deeply. While Naruto was preoccupied with his tongue Sasuke began to push in.

"Yes!" Naruto cried, breaking the kiss and tossing his head back. "Th-That's it!"

Sasuke pushed in further, gliding into the velvety heat easily. Naruto moaned loudly, bucking his hips until Sasuke was fully sheathed. "Sasuke!" he cried. "Y-You feel s-so good!"

Sasuke growled lightly as he began to thrust, bringing Naruto's legs up around his waist. He slammed in, feeling the tight heat clamp back around him every time. The immense pleasure crashed over him in waves, making him slightly dizzy.

Naruto rocked back on Sasuke's thrusts, unable to form coherent sentences or thoughts. "Oh fuck – oh Sasuke – shit." Naruto's eyes rolled widely. "Hell – God – oh!" Naruto broke off into a sob as Sasuke threw more weight behind his thrusts.

Leaning over Naruto, he was throwing as much body weight behind his thrusts as possible. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "I-I can't – you're gonna – I-I-"

Sasuke sealed his lips over Naruto's sloppily, slipping his tongue in to explore. Naruto sucked on it eagerly as Sasuke's hand slipped down to pump his member in time with the thrusts. Naruto tore his mouth free from Sasuke's in order to moan loudly.

"Oh God!" he cried, about to hit his climax. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke growled in annoyance. He was enjoying his little blond way too much for it to end so soon. He removed his hand from Naruto's erection and slowed down his thrusts.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Teme!" he shouted. "F-Faster!"

"No," Sasuke growled. "Not – gonna – end – yet!"

Naruto reached up to grip Sasuke's shoulders tightly and glared at him. The effect was ruined on Sasuke as a) He was an Uchiha and immune to glares, and b) Naruto looked adorably fuckable with his hair plastered to his forehead by sweat, a light blush dusting his cheeks and lust clouding his eyes.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. "P-Please!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, barely moving. Naruto let out a soft sob. "My place!" Naruto cried desperately. "C-Come to my p-place! We c-can do i-it again after! P-Please!"

Sasuke thought it over for a moment before nodding. He slammed in harder, building his pace back up. Naruto screamed in appreciation. Sasuke leaned in to bite Naruto's neck deeply, drawing blood to the surface.

"Teme!" Naruto screeched. "What the fuck was that?"

Sasuke lapped up the blood before licking the mark apologetically. He looked up at Naruto and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You're mine, Naruto," he whispered. "I've marked you, you belong to me." Sasuke reached down to pump Naruto's member. Naruto's eyes rolled as he arched up.

"S-Sasuke," he moaned. Sasuke pumped faster, moving harder.

"Say it!" he commanded. "S-Say you're mine."

"I'm yours!" Naruto sobbed. "Sasuke's! Yours!"

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction before working on bringing Naruto to his climax. Naruto's eyes rolled back and Sasuke furrowed his brow. He moved harder and harder until Naruto's grip on his shoulder tightened painfully.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as the wave of pleasure crashed onto him. They tore through him making him tear up. Naruto felt Sasuke come himself, the waves of hot seed rushing into him.

Sasuke looked down at his panting lover, smiling as he saw the come splashing his chest. Reaching around Sasuke grabbed one of Tsunade's decorative pillows and wiped Naruto down with it. Sasuke then pulled out before dropping down onto him. Naruto squeaked, trying to shove him off.

"Heavy," he complained. Sasuke ignored him, nuzzling his neck happily. "Sasuke, ge'off!"

"No," Sasuke mumbled. "Mine."

Naruto sighed, choosing to give in to his exhaustion rather than argue. "Yes," he mumbled, closing his eyes, "yours."

Sasuke smirked into his neck. "My perfect, little blond," he murmured. "I can't believe I actually got you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked sleepily, threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Well," Sasuke said, shuffling. "I harassed you, molested you, and pretty much almost raped you. Most people are against that."

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled tiredly. "How can I resist you…? You're damn gorgeous…"

Sasuke smirked. "You're beautiful, Naruto," Sasuke informed him, invoking a blush. "So when are we going to your place?"

"My place?" Naruto asked as his eyelids drooped. Sasuke licked his neck playfully.

"For more sex," Sasuke replied instantly. "Though I don't think I'll last until the elevator."

"Mmm… no…" Naruto murmured. "Too tired."

"You don't have a choice," Sasuke informed him. "You're mine, remember?"

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled. "Sleep now."

Grumbling, Sasuke dropped his head onto Naruto's chest. He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

Naruto peeked his eyes open and smiled down at Sasuke. He didn't know why he had suddenly given himself over to this man he barely knew, but he'd liked it. There had been something about Sasuke that had just drawn Naruto in.

New job.

New boyfriend.

Life wasn't looking that bad.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Three Months

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Okay," Tsunade shouted, "Sasuke, move your head to the left."

Sasuke did so, shifting his head to settle more comfortably on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto rolled his eyes before pushing a fake smile onto his face. Tsunade lowered her camera to frown.

"Come on guys, act more natural!" she commanded.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How can we act natural?" Naruto grumbled. "I'm not a fox and he's not a wolf!"

"Yes you are," Sasuke purred as he tightened his grip around Naruto's waist. "My perfect, little fox."

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled.

Jiraiya had written a new book. Due to the overwhelming reaction to Sasuke and Naruto's other shoot, they were Jiraiya's top models. Naruto was supporting a pair of golden fox ears, the same colour as his hair, and a large, fluffy, golden tail. Sasuke had a pair of black-blue wolf ears that sunk into his hair perfectly and a wolf's tail.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto's neck softly. He sucked at a spot he knew was particularly sensitive, bringing out happy squeals from Naruto.

Tsunade snapped pictures happily. These two really were the perfect models. Naruto looked back up at the camera, smiling genuinely. Sasuke looked up as well and Tsunade snapped the picture. She had her cover.

"Alright guys," she declared. "You're done. See you tomorrow."

Naruto leapt to his feet, ripping his ears and tail off. Sasuke removed his more slowly, gathering up Naruto's discreetly. He loved role-playing with Naruto.

"Come on, teme!" Naruto said, holding out a hand to Sasuke and flashing him a brilliant smile. "Let's go!"

Sasuke hurried to his side, taking the offered hand. "Alright, dobe," he murmured, kissing him softly. "I'm here."

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto protested as Sasuke lead him to the elevator.

"I'll stop calling you that," Sasuke muttered, "when you stop calling me teme."

"No, teme!" Naruto snapped. "Let's go home already!"

"For sex?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't deserve it," he mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist. "You know you love it as much as I do," he purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed. "How about we go to the office instead?"

"Shut up," he muttered. "We're going home."

Sasuke nodded, hitting the button for the elevator. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke pressed the 'up' button rather than down. Sasuke was getting his office sex, damn it!

The doors slid open and Sasuke tugged Naruto inside. He pushed Naruto against the wall, hitting the button for the thirty-fourth floor before latching onto Naruto's neck.

"Mmm, teme…" Naruto moaned. "Oh!"

Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's, loving the delicious friction between their bodies. "My little blond," he murmured against Naruto's neck. "All mine."

"Yeah, yeah, all yours," Naruto mumbled as he tilted his head back to give Sasuke more room. "Possessive bastard."

"You _are_ mine," Sasuke replied as he unbuttoned Naruto's top slowly. Naruto allowed him to, a smile playing around his lips. "The only one I'll care for, the only one I'll model with, and the only one I'll let into my heart."

"Yeah… only you," Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"No Naruto," he murmured, "only _you._"


End file.
